1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a blade for an archery arrowhead or for a crossbow bolt, wherein a cutting section has serrations for cutting through relatively tough target material or animal material.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Many conventional arrowheads have blades with teeth, notches or serrations, for cutting through relatively tough materials, such as animal hides and animal bones.
Many conventional arrowhead blades that have a straight cutting edge with no teeth, notches or serrations will break or otherwise significantly dull upon impact with relatively tough materials, such as bone material. Upon target impact, an edge of some conventional blades will peen or roll over and thus dull the blade. Impact with bone material can also cause arrowheads to undesirably steer or deflect away from an intended flight path. A misguided arrow can result in only seriously wounding but not expiring an animal.
There is an apparent need for an arrowhead blade that can easily pass through relatively tough target material, such as animal hides, animal bones and animal muscle tissue, particularly without dulling the cutting edge or changing the direction or course of the arrowhead and the attached arrow shaft.